


smile that won't wipe off your face

by fictionalcandie



Series: do you believe in magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>genderbent james/sirius being oblivious. or being cute. or just existing, really</em>.</p><p>In which James is Jaime,  Sirius is still <em>Sirius</em>, and Lily's patience is very much tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile that won't wipe off your face

**Author's Note:**

> this is a minimally cleaned up tumblr ficlet, originally [here](http://fictionalcandie.tumblr.com/post/76363965767/genderbent-james-sirius-being-oblivious-or-being). title from the lovin' spoonful's _do you believe in magic_ because it was playing, and really, why not.

Lily stops short just inside her dormitory door. She stares.

“Uh,” she says, not a little suspiciously. “What are you doing in here?”

Black looks up from where he’s sprawled across Potter’s bed and fiddling with something which looks a very great deal like Lily’s latest Arithmancy essay. Black doesn’t even _take_ Arithmancy.

“Waiting for Jaime,” Black replies. He gives her that look he seems so fond of throwing at people, the superior, arch, _aren’t you blind_ look. Like it’s obvious why he’s there, like she shouldn’t be surprised to see him.

To be fair to him, Lily _is_ used to seeing Black lounging around all sorts of places, waiting for Potter like a loyal hound.

Just, not usually _in the fifth year girl’s dormitory_. He’s not even supposed to be able to get up here; Lily’s read _Hogwarts: A History_ , she knows there are precautions against this sort of thing. She’d seen what happened when the first year Prewett boy tried to go up the staircase to find his older sister after those Ravenclaws pushed him in the lake for being a nuisance.

“ _How_ did you get in here?” she asks, instead of trying for more of a reason.

Black shrugs. He tosses what he’s holding—yes, definitely Lily’s essay, she’s going to have to check it over later for tampering—back toward her bed. It misses spectacularly, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Or care.

“Jaime flew me up outside after her practice,” he says, easily. “She’s off having a shower, if that was your next question.”

“It wasn’t,” Lily lies. “Why does any of this require you to be in my dorm?”

Black smiles. “I get bored.”

“But still. My dorm!”

“It’s Jaime’s dorm, too,” he says, still smiling.

“Yes, well, being her boyfriend doesn’t make it also _yours_. Please leave,” Lily adds, hoping that her tone conveys her willingness to assist him out the window if necessary.

Black’s smile has gone sort of fixed, and now _he’s_ staring at _her_.

“What did you say,” he says, his tone flat.

“I said, please _lea_ —”

“No, the other thing,” Black interrupts, impatiently waving a hand at her.

Lily frowns. “Just because a thing belongs to your girlfriend doesn’t give you the right to—”

“Jaime’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh, sure, and I’m in Slytherin,” Lily says, with a roll of her eyes. “Pull the other one, why don’t you. And then _get out_.”

“She’s not!”

He’s trying to look innocent. Startled and innocent. Lily’s frown turns into a scowl. “Black, I’m not an idiot. Everyone knows you’re together.”

“We’re not!”

“Now you’re just starting to piss me—” Lily starts.

“Who isn’t what?” Potter asks, coming into the room still wearing her bathrobe and toweling at the wild, damp mess of her hair. “And why are you pissing Lily off, Padfoot?”

“Apparently you two aren’t dating,” Lily snaps, at the same time Sirius mutters, “I was only talking,” rather mulishly. His usually handsome face is twisted up into an unattractive pout.

“I know we aren’t,” Potter says, slowly. Lily switches her scowl to Potter, to find her looking at Black with actual _open fondness_ on her face.

Lily startles, because with the way Potter’s looking at Black, if her words are a lie then she’s doing a terrible job of it. Lily has seen them both lie right to Headmaster Dumbledore’s face; they’re _very_ good at it.

“Oh, the hell with the both of you,” Lily groans, giving up. “Get him out of here, Jaime, he’s not allowed.”

“Soon as I’m dressed,” Potter says. She crosses the room and pushes Black’s feet off her trunk.

Lily groans again and retreats behind her bed curtains.


End file.
